Albus and Minerva's Meddling
by Little Miss Sci-Fi
Summary: RePost of a Short Story I wrote a few years ago, kind of along the lines of my others stories. M just to be on the safe side.


Rolanda Hooch walked out of the bathroom in Three Broomsticks and made her way back to the bar where she had left the Wizard she'd been chatting up. She frowned as she walked up to the now empty stool, Rosmerta smiled at her weakly.

"He muttered something about forgetting he'd had an early meeting in the morning." she said, Rolanda sighed in frustration and dropped herself into the vacant stool, "He did pay the tab though." Rosmerta said with a weakly positive smile as she poured another drink for the Flying Instructor.

"How darling of him." Rolanda said sarcastically, knocking back the shot. She nodded to the glass again and Rosmerta complied, the next day was a Saturday and she knew Hooch would have plenty of time to get over the hangover.

As she poured Rolandas forth shot she could help but say; "I don't understand why you don't just give into him."

Rolanda frowned at her, "Give into who?" the petite flying instructor asked.

"Severus." the other witch said as she cleaned a few glassed, "You torture the poor boy every time he sees you in here flirting with other men." she said busing herself away, she didn't't notice Rolanda's confused look and just continued "That's the third guy he's scared off in six weeks."

Rosmerta turned back when she haired the sound of money being dropped on the counter, she just caught sight of Rolanda storming out of the pub. "You owe me big for that Minerva." Rosmerta said.

The Gryffindor Head appeared from behind the corner smiling at her, "I believe were even," she said "or shall I remind you about the incident with Mr O'Hair-"

"No!" Rosmerta said sharply, "I suppose it'll be worth it in the end though." she said sharing a smile with the elder Witch.

She was furious as she stormed up to the castle, the walk should have calmed her, but instead just made her angrier. Then the fact that she stood knocking on his door for over five minutes only intensified her frustration.

When the door finally opened, she shoved right past him into his living/dining aria "Do come in Hooch." Severus said sarcastically shutting the door and turning to face her.

"Don't you dare get snappy with me you ass," She said as she threw her cloak over the sofa, turning to glare at him "you have no right to be angry at me, I on the other hand have every right to kill you."

Severus leaned back on the door looking at her calmly "Oh really," he said crossing his arms, his eyes eerily calm looking into her furious yellow ones "and what prey tell did I do to anger the great Roland Hooch this time?" he asked in his usual drawl tone.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Rolanda asked angrily, ignoring his comments

"So to whom Rolanda?" he asked, he was baiting her, she knew this, but she was so angry she couldn't help but snap back at him.

"You know full well who Severus." she spat.

Pushing himself off the door he tentatively walked over to her, something in his eyes caused a stir in her stomach, as he stopped in front of her she noticed for the first time, all he was wearing was a towel.

"You interrupted my shower." he said evenly, seeing stare at him.

She wasn't listening to him though, she was more caught up looking at how tone he was, it was apparent he worked out, his stomach, chest and arms muscled nicely for a man his age and stature.

Unconsciously she licked her dry lips, she was so busy lost in thoughts she didn't notice the small smile that slipped over his lips.

"Why exactly are you here Rolanda?" he whispered seductively, backing her up against the sofa without even touching her.

Her eyes flew up to his, desire and lust flooding the yellow orbs, swallowing she spoke hoarsely "Rosmerta…" she mentally kicked herself for letting him brake her so easily, "you scared off my date for tonight." she said trying to regain her composer.

She watched as a small smile slipped over his lips again, "She told you that did she?" his deep tone still held the seductive flair, she was backed against the sofa now, and he was just inches from touching her, she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Yes." she replied her voice cracking again.

He leaned into her so his lips were almost touching her let ear, "And how exactly" he asked "was I supposedly able to scare away the latest notch on your broom handle, when I was watching over three Gryffindors and two Slytherins in detention this evening?" he whispered the last.

His hot breath sending shivers down her spine, she looked at him sharply though, when his word sunk in. "Clip?" Severus summoned his person house elf, not moving from his spot inches away from his lips.

The little house elf appeared "Master Severus summoned Clip sir?"

"I did Clip," Severus said looking directing into Rolanda's eyes "tell Madam Hooch what I was doing this evening."

The little elf turned to look at the woman his Master was standing in front of, "Master Severus was in his labs all evening with students Madam."

When Severus didn't say anything she cleared her thought and hoarsely thanked the little elf. "Clip." Severus called before the elf could disappear "Where are Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster?"

He saw confusion pass over Rolanda's eyes but didn't say anything to her, his house elf answered "Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall just returned from Hogsmeade Master, would Master like Clip to get them sir?" he asked

"No thank you Clip, that will be all for this evening." Severus replied, flicking his eyes to look at the elf he saw him bow before he disappeared.

When he turned to look back at Rolanda, she had her eyes closed and her face was pulled realising what had happened, Minerva and Rosmerta had set her up. He watched as a blush crept from her cheeks down her neck, as she looked down away from his eyes.

It wasn't until then that she realised she wasn't the only one aroused by the closeness. She looked up sharply, his eyes were black with lust, his lips were inches away from hers "Tell me no." he whispered huskily.

When she didn't answer or make any move to stop him, he took that as his answer and quickly captured her lips with his own. It was frantic but filled with passion, hands and mouths trying to feel and taste every part of her.

She was pinned between Severus and the sofa and could feel him rock hard against her stomach; everything was a blur though his hands were groping and exploring, while hers were tangled in his soft black hair. It all stopped suddenly when he pulled back breathing heavily, "Severus" she moaned at the lost of his lips, his hands were resting on her hips.

He leant his forehead on hers breathing heavily, "To fast." he panted brushing his hand over her cheek, she frowned lightly and was about to ask what he meant, when he kissed her again.

It was gentle but held just as much passion as the last, his hands drifted down her legs and with ease, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, never breaking the kiss, and let him carry her into his bedroom.

Severus collapsed, spent, on the bed next to her, his body covered in sweat and his breathing heavy. He lay flat on his back, throwing his right arm over his eyes, with the hopes she'd leave now while he wasn't looking, because only seeing her leave would make it hurt a lot more.

To his surprise though, instead of her getting off the bed, she moved closer to him. Lying her head down on his chest, drawing the covers over them both. Severus was torn with being ecstatic and fearful. Too tired after a long day of teaching, and hours of mind blowing sex finally caused him to slip into a deep sleep.

When he woke a few hours later, he was alone. He turned over, trying to push away the disappointment and pain he felt in his chest down. He kept telling himself he'd knowing it was going to happen, that he needed to get over it. He was drawn from his thoughts though, when heard the sound of braking glass, and a feminine voice cursing, coming from his bathroom.

Jumping out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped dead in the doorway, his heart skipping a beat, at the sight before him; Rolanda stood with her back to him, dressed in nothing but his black shirt he'd discarded earlier in the evening before he'd gone for his shower.

It was too big on her small form, but she'd rolled up the sleeves, and her smooth legs stood daintily under the tail of the shirt. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It disappeared though when she turned to him, and he saw the blood on her hands, "What happened?" he asked quickly walking over to her, he sat her down on the side of the bathtub and inspected her hand.

"I was getting a glass of water, I wasn't paying attention and hit it off the tap a little too hard…and it smashed in my hand." she said embarrassed

"It doesn't look like there's any glass in it," he said inspecting the cut closely. "I'll clean it up." he walked over to the mirror over the sink; he muttered a password and the mirror opened revelling a hidden medicine cabinet.

Once he had every thing he needed he walked back over to her, "Why's it hidden and pass-worded?" Rolanda asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

He looked up at her for a second before back to her hand, "Sophia overdosed on sleeping potions that she'd stolen from my stores a few years ago." he said. Rolanda had a feeling she knew why but wasn't about to ask either way.

"Where is she these days?" she asked instead, last she'd hared the second Snape child was in France, but that had been a two years ago at least now.

"Australia," Severus answered "Albus convinced her to go stay with Alex for a while." he'd be eternally grateful to both the Headmaster and his eldest son for keeping an eye on his younger sister.

Rolanda nodded as he finished bandaging her hand, "It's a small nick, and I'm sure you know the deal."

She smiled at him, "Plaid Quidditch for six years here and another eight for the Holly Head Harpies, not to mention two world cups," she said "I know the deal."

"No to mention how acceding prone you can be." he said teasingly "Almost as bad a Miss Tonks."

"Funny thing about that to, she's great at flying as well." She chuckled back as he put everything away, when he'd finished that he started to clean up the broken glass.

In the silence she began to think about the other reason she'd come into the bathroom, nervously she asked "Severus?"

"Hum…" he asked not turning around to her.

"…do you have a contraception potion?" she asked fidgeting lightly, not something she really wanted to have to ask him.

He turned around this time, eyebrow raised "You'd planed and sleeping with a complete strange, and you didn't have anything-"

She glared defensively at him then, his angry tone didn't sit well with her. "You make me sound like a complete whore Severus," she snapped at him "I was planning on using a spell beforehand, but it's not like you gave me much of a chance."

She jumped up and stormed out of the bathroom, trying to hide the tears. Severus mentally kicked himself, he quickly threw away the glass, grabbing a purple potion vile from the cabinet before following her into the bedroom.

She had most of her clothes in hands by the time he got there, "Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady, while keeping her back to him, looking for her things.

"…It's a defence mechanism." he said after a moment, "If I don't show how I really feel, and just be an ass as you put it, I can't get hurt."

She looked around at him confused, what really surprised her though, was the pure honesty in his eyes, it was the first time she'd ever looked at him and not seen some form of emotional mask.

Before she could speak he held out the potion; "Pomfrey would probably lecture you no end about unprotected sex, then probably pester with McGonagall about who you slept with." he said

She took the potion obediently not looking away from him, he on the other hand couldn't meet her eye, and as soon as the potion was out of his hand he turned to let her change. His heart unable to see her leave.

He'd just reached the bathroom door when she spoke; "How did you know it was Minerva who set this up?" it was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped in the doorway, not turning he answered her; "Because both of them enjoy meddling in my life far too much." he said before disappearing into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

She didn't move, she just stood there repeating his words over and over in her head 'meddling in _my_ life', she couldn't understand what he meant by that, Minerva had set _her_ up.

Minerva knew she'd had a bit of a thing for Severus, had for years. They'd met a few times before she's joined the staff, she was friends with Narcissa Malfoy - Unknowns to her husband - and had met him through Michael Bones as well several times. She'd had a thing for him back then too, but it only got stronger as they spent more years teaching at Hogwarts.

Rolanda heard the shower start and Severus step under it, but still didn't move. Just then a little pop and Severus house elf appeared by her side again. "Pardon Clip Madam," he said bowing to her. "but would Madam and Master like Clip to change the sheets?"

She looked at the bed then, letting the night flood back, he'd been so gentle, caring, loving even. Learning everything he could about her body; what she liked, didn't like, but it was all as if he thought it was his only chance.

He'd made her feel something no man had ever been able to do before; she'd felt completely at peace, asking and took nothing for his own.

"Madam?" the little elf asked nervously

"Yes please Clip." She said shaking herself from her thoughts, the little elf set about the task while she carefully placed her clothes on a chair in the corner. She could still hear the shower going, but didn't dare go in, she still had to think, not to mention she wasn't sure of his reaction to her still being there.

Clip finished remaking the bed, leaving the fresh sheets turned down for his Master, "Would Madam like anything?" he asked

"No thank you Clip." she said smiling at him gently. He nodded and bowed to her before disappearing, she sat down - still dressed in only Severus black shirt and underwear - on the throw box at the foot of the bed thinking threw everything once more.

She heard the shower stop a few minutes later, and a moment or so after that, he stepped out of the bathroom, large black fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping off him.

He stopped dead when he saw her still sitting there, "What-"

"Minerva and Rosmerta set me up because Minerva knew I've liked you since Michael introduced us, so please if I'm reading this all wrong tell me know and you have no feelings for me at all, just tell me know and we can pretend this never happened." It all just came flooding out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Severus just stood there taking in her words as well as her demeanor; she looked so fragile and lost. After a moment and he didn't answer, Rolanda took it as her answer and stood grabbing her clothes and quickly feeling towards the door.

She was halfway through the open doorway when she felt strong arms around her waist, "Severus!" she screamed in surprise; when he lifted her up easily pulling her back in, turning them back around into the room he kicked the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing!?" She asked as he put her down, turning her to face him he pulled her clothes and shoes from her hands throwing them back over the chair.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." he said before kissing her pushing her back towards the bed.

Maybe some good _could_ come from Albus and Minerva's meddling in his life, Severus thought smiling to himself.

 **The end**

Albus and Minerva's Meddling


End file.
